1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a case. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a case for a disk storage apparatus.
2. Related Art
Hard disk storage apparatuses tend to easily undergo a problem, such as a malfunction or a failure, because of a shock. There have been proposed a variety of cases to contain hard disk storage apparatuses, which are fabricated in such designs as to achieve an improvement in shock resistance.
For example, a structure has already been proposed wherein plate springs are formed in the casing of metal sheet and shock absorbing material (e.g. polystyrene gel) is stuck to each plate spring. This structure can achieve an improvement in shock resistance as shocks will be absorbed through the deformation of both the plate spring and the shock absorber.